


Upa!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anime, Cold Weather, Dialect, Drabble, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Inspired by Art, Kendo, Monsters, Partnership, Philosophy, Returning Home, Short & Sweet, Snacks & Snack Food, Some Humor, Sports, Stuffed Toys, Training, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A drabble highlighting Hida Iori and Upamon’s friendship. [Set during Digimon Adventure 02]





	Upa!

Upa!

Author’s Note: Set during _Digimon Adventure 02_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Summary:

A drabble highlighting Hida Iori and Upamon’s friendship.

* * *

Bindle hanging off his bagged shinai posed over his left shoulder, Hida Iori stepped out of Odaiba’s police precinct and greeted the brisk midafternoon wind with outward fortitude and rosy sensitivity. His grandfather’s kendo lesson had veered from an intense philosophical discussion into yet another hokey, pun-filled digression peppered by Chikara’s love for children’s jelly drinks.

Finding the inclemency more nipping than first anticipated, he put his equipment down on the sidewalk, and untied the sack.

“Iori, we home already, dagya?” Upamon's excitable roundness popped through the opening.

“No, I’m just cold.”

The Amphibian Digimon bounced up to his human, who coddled and cuddled him like a beanbag.

“Remember: Pretend you’re a stuffed toy.”

“I’ll be the quietest Digimon ever, dagya!” was the curious doughball’s shrill reply.

Warmed, Iori hunkered his chin between Upamon’s gills, then re-collected his things.


End file.
